Saving Valkyrie Cain
by Sadistic Creator of Death
Summary: Valkyrie Cain. She was strong but not strong enough. She gave up the fight a long time ago and is now kept in a far away prison that only certain people know of. She was wild and didn't seem to really give a damn. That was until that a certain dark Professor re entered her life. Can he save her like everyone says. Will Skulduggery ever be forgiven
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie Cain gripped the bars of her cell. Squeezing them so tightly her knuckles went white and the metal groaned beneath her strength.

Professer McGonagall winced.

Valkyrie leaned her head against the bars and listened closely.

"She is becoming dangerous by the minute, Professor. We need to do something, now. Before it's to late. Before we lose her completely."

"Hopefully," the old woman replied, "What I have in mind will help."

"What is it that you have in mind. Nothing can get to her. Skulduggery Pleasant has given up on her."

So that's why she hadn't seen him in ages. He'd given up one her. Valkyrie was furious. How dare he. After all those promises. And he still didn't stay..

"Well maybe an old enemy will awaken the Valkyrie we know."

Enemy? Did she hear the wizard properly. Why would her so called enemy help her when her Best Friend, her Husband gave up on her.

Valkyrie scoffed.

She heard the gaol guard whimper.

"Are you sure, Professor?"

"Yes, I am. Professor Dumbledore would have wanted it this way."

Valkyrie looked up in time to see Severus Snape stalk into the room. His dark assessing the room and when they landed on her he stopped short and made a show of turning around again and leaving the room, looking troubled.

McGonagall looked at the gaol guard and he followed suit. Calling Snape worriedly on the way out.

Valkyrie backed away as McGonagall took a step towards her.

"Valkyrie..." She called softly and Valkyrie went back to her old position. The old woman kneeled on the other side of the bars.

"We're going to help you, Miss Cain."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and replied with:

"Can I tell you a secret?"

McGonagall nodded and Valkyrie leaned forward he heard pushed against the bars.

"Darquesse gets stronger and stronger every day," She whispered, "and when she is ready I will welcome her with open arms," She pulled back and looked at the professor dead in the eye, "I will welcome her because she promises to take away this pain. And I believe her. And I am willing to do whatever she needs me to do."


	2. Chapter 2

McGonogall leaned back and hurried out of the room.

Figures.

Valkyrie smiled grimly. What was it with people these days? They see or hear something out of the ordinary and they go running for cover. She needed someone that was like her. Someone who wasn't afraid of adventure or anything new. Someone willing to leave their comfort zone so they can live life to its fullest.

Valkyrie looked up as she heard the door opening again. When she saw who it was she scowled and looked back at the ground.

"Miss Cain."

His voice startled something from deep within her. Something she thought had been gone for good.

Maybe there was hope after all.

She doubted it.

"Are you going to answer me? I don't like being ignored. I find it rude and obnoxious."

"I know, Severus. You're not easy to forget." Then she added, "unfortunately."

"I head that." He replied hotly, "Valkyrie, I don't want to be here any more then you want me to be here. You can make this easy on us and stop being an ungrateful child or you cooperate and we might even accomplish something. How does that sound?"

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, dear. But its time that someone stopped feeling sorry for you. Everyone was doing things to help you but they never thought to actually get you moving." He waved his hand and fresh cloths appeared as well as a key. "I want you outside in ten minutes. Do not keep me waiting." And with that he stalked out of the room.

Valkyrie sighed and looked at the cloths. He hadn't changed one bit from when she had seen him last. She laughed quietly. Seeing Severus Snape brought back happy memories. The smile dropped from her face. He still left.

Just like Skulduggery.

Valkyrie sighed again and waved her own hand. The cloths hovered over to her and she recognized them to be her old cloths that Ghastly Bespoke had made for her. She ran her fingertips lightly over the fabric. She missed him so much.

She got dressed, grabbed the key and moved towards the center of the cell. It felt good to be moving.

The old key was rusted and rather large. She pressed the key into the ground. The bars opened. She considered running. Getting away and seeking revenge on Skulduggery. Then she thought against it. He wasn't worth her time. He wasn't worth anything. She walked out and relished in the feeling of the sun against her face.

She looked around and saw Severus leaning against a black car. She ran over to him and threw her arms around him. She snuggled her head into his chest and smelled in the familiar smell of old magic and dampness.

She felt his body shift as he wrapped his arms around her and returned her hug. Tightly.

He pressed his lips lightly against her hairline and whispered a very quiet.

"Lets get Valkyrie Cain back."


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride was silent until Valkyrie's curiosity got the better of her.

"M-may I ask where we are going?"

"No. Valkyrie, calm down. Untense your shoulders and your brain."

"I'm sorry, Sev."

"Severus."

End of conversation.

Valkyrie looked out the window. Whatever. She didn't care. But she did, and she hated every moment of tense silence. They were uncomfortable and the voices in her head filled those silences with doubt and uncertainty. She'd might as well just be in her little cell that she'd been calling home for a long long time.

"I can't do this."

"This?"

"This. Great I'm even speaking weirdly. I want to go home, Severus."

"There is no home, Valkyrie. Look, when I pulled you out of that cell, that you're calling home, I agreed that you would be staying with me the whole time. You are living with me now Valkyrie and you can go once you're sane again."

" _Sane?_ I'm not insane, Severus. I just wasn't _strong_ enough. I am perfectly _sane_ , and don't you _dare_ say other wise. Okay, why don't you look." She felt tears spring up into her eyes but she just managed to keep them at bay. "I don't need your _help._ I was going to help Darquesse and destroy the world because that was what I _wanted._ I don't want anything else. I-I-I I thought that you of all people to understand. You weren't exactly a good guy for a while. Killing Dumbledore and being mean to Harry all those years. Even Skulduggery bailed on me. Severus if he couldn't last then you most certainly couldn't."

"Valkyrie, you just said that you wanted what Darquesse was destined to bring, if that isn't the first sign of insanity I don't know what is. And I know what I did and trust no one is letting me forget it, I'm not letting me forget it. Trust me when I say this Valkyrie I can handle you trust me an-"

"Trust you? Severus forgive me for saying this but we have a history and it is _your_ fault that it is _history_ and not our _future._ Sorry for feeling a little hurt and betrayed. And nothing. Take me back to your house and let me have a shower. I feel icky."

"Yeah okay. And something. Skulduggery Pleasant is a dick and I don't know why you even married the bastard." Severus growled.

Valkyrie allowed herself a small smirk before she looked back out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie walked into the house and waited for Severus. She scowled, she would call him whatever she wanted whether is was Sev or not. She moved to the side when he cleared his throat. He stomped past her and threw his head towards the stairs.

"Up there."

She walked across the foyer and towards the stairs. The carpet was black. Very original. The banister was a deep red, also very original.

Once she was up the stairs it opened up to a very wide room, the walls were painted that deep blood red again, though she wasn't surprised. She was surprised, though, when Snape's voice slithered into her ear. She jumped and swung around.

"You can't do that!" She screamed.

"But I didn't do anything. I just voiced, 'down there,' and you jumped."

"Whatever," she said, and punched him in the shoulder. When he looked at her, she shrugged. "When you scare me again, it'll get harder. What did you mean, 'down there'?"

"I meant down there." He said nodding his across the...room. The doors were all a different shade of red and realized that the paint got lighter as it made its way towards a door, with Valkyrie's name written on it. Her door was painted white and right across from it was Snape's door, painted black. Charming.

"I got it all repainted when I realized that the red kind of represented blood. Do you like it?"

Valkyrie was unable to speak. She turned around her dark eyes met his black ones. "You did this?" She whispered and he nodded. She threw herself on him, her arms around her neck and her legs around his thin waist. She pulled her head back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She rested her forehead against his, their eyes still having a silent conversation. (eye sex!)

Snape hesitantly brought his face towards hers, and her breathing quickened. When his lips touched hers they were feather-light. He pulled back suddenly and set Valkyrie on her feet. He looked anywhere but her. "We must keep this entirely professional. I hope you figured out which room was yours. Oh and rules, one don't go into my room. Two, keep your room tidy. Three clean up after yourself. Four, if you want to go into my library, ask."

Then he practically ran downstairs.

She walked down to her door, grumbling. And when she said, 'stupid Severus Snape.' He yelled, "I heard that!"

"Good!"

She opened her room, and almost lost her breathe, she used the door for support and practically worshiped what she saw.


End file.
